1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to document analysis, and more specifically, to determining root causes of a problem or incident based on text analytics of a document indicating occurrence of a change.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many issues reported by customers of a company are due to an event or change that was initiated by the company. For example, a raw material or supplier may have changed, the manufacturing processing line may have been modified, or a piece of equipment replaced. Most of the time, a customer service representative takes a call, records the issue, and tries to solve the problem. Typically, the reported problems are difficult to trace to a root cause due to a time lapse, a lack of experience or knowledge by the representative, and record keeping. For instance, if there is a problem that occurs due to a change in processing, an experienced employee may be aware of an existing or known event that could cause the issue. However, a new employee may not have the same knowledge and, thus, is unable to determine the root cause. Knowing the root cause of a problem when a problem or incident occurs enables a company to make informed decisions and take appropriate action more quickly, thereby reducing customer service and warranty costs.
Traditional approaches to solving customer service or warranty issues rely on analysis of historical warranty claims data. Other methods rely on customer service checklists to lead a customer through a series of questions in order to determine a root cause. These traditional methods tend to introduce unnecessary latency into the root cause determination or provide troubleshooting on a one-by-one basis.